The cleaning of paint applicators, such as paint brushes, rollers or spray equipment that has been used to apply water and solvent-based coatings including lacquer, shellac, oil and epoxy, stain or varnish, has historically been accomplished by using mineral spirits or paint thinner. A sufficient amount of the solvent must be poured into a container to fully cover the paint applicator being cleaned. Using a paint brush as an example, the brush is dipped and swirled in the solvent so as to work the solvent into the bristles. When the solvent is clouded with paint, it is poured into a waste container and the process is repeated with clean solvent until the bristles are clean. The brush is then spun or flicked, either by hand or by a mechanical spinner to remove the solvent.
Unfortunately, the solvents constitute health hazards. For example, plant based turpentine (fluid obtained from the distillation of resin obtained from live trees, mainly pines) is an organic solvent whose vapour can irritate the skin and eyes, damage the lungs and respiratory system, as well as the central nervous system of a user when inhaled. It is also combustible, thereby constituting a fire hazard. While there has been a move towards inexpensive petroleum-based replacements (mineral spirits or mineral turpentine, etc.) for the plant-based turpentine, these petroleum-based products; such as petro chemical solvents, paint thinner, lacquer thinner, acetone and plant-based alcohol are also toxic. Acute exposure can lead to central nervous system depression and exposure to high concentrations in an enclosed space can cause drowsiness, dizziness, nausea and can eventually lead to unconsciousness. Skin exposed to repeated or prolonged contact can result in contact dermatitis or even chemical burns. In addition, as the solvents are harmful to the environment, special care must be taken to dispose of them. Used solvents must be taken to special facilities for their disposal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method of cleaning paint applicators coated with oil-based paints.